defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Shann Starseeker
Overview Shannel Starseeker (usually shortened to simply Shann), is a relatively young Night Elf female with long dark-blue hair. She is of average build, but has a number of small scars on her back and shoulders. These however arn't usually noticable. Shann stands at 6'7", and usually has a bored or inquisitive look about her, or otherwise looks 'phased out'. Early Life Shann spent most of her childhood in Hyjal doing what most young children did. Her two sisters Aerie and Astarii taught her how to create simple pieces of clothing out of old leather and cloth, and Shann quickly developed on that skill. History She joined the Sentinels several years ago, but abruptly left after the battle for Mount Hyjal, thinking the Sentinels too demanding for her. Soon after this she started learning about druidism. After a relatively short amount of time, Shann felt she knew enough to be able to take care of herself, and soon after spent several months studying the Furbolgs in Darkshore and Felwood. Shannel left for Stormwind just a year later, hoping to find some kind of purpose in life. She found her way to Westfall, where she quickly joined the cause of the people's militia and helped in capturing a number of Defias criminals as well as rebuilding the local farmers' properties. Eventually Shann took part in a large raid on the Defias Brotherhood's stronghold the Deadmines, which led to the death of their kingpin Edwin VanCleef. Soon after this, Shannel used the money she had earned in Westfall to buy a small home in the Dwarven District of Stormwind. This became her permanent home away from home. A year later Shann took a job in Northrend, where she spent several months working as a healer for the Alliance and the Argent Crusade, but left this job thinking it too dreary. Shann also took part in the Battle for Gnomeregan, which ended with the Alliance gaining the uppermost part of the irridiated city. Additionally, she also managed to infiltrate the Twilight's Hammer cult in Elwynn and aided in stalling the Elemental Invasion. She has also delivered one of many tablets from Ulduar to King Magni Bronzebeard after the courier came under attack. Soon after the cataclysm, Shannel and a few others went on an expedition into the recently opened Uldum. After being captured by pygmies less than an hour after entering the zone, she managed to escape and find her way to the Tol'vir city of Ramkahen. She then spent the next month in Uldum studying - among other things - the ancient Titan artifacts in the surrounding desert. In addition to this, she also spent much of her time aiding Ramkahen in driving back the Neferset tribe. After returning home (and after some well-deserved R&R), Shannel decided to start helping the Alliance in any way she could by defending against the encroaching Horde forces. She boarded a boat for the island of Tol Barad, intent on aiding the Alliance in claiming the island for its resources; unfortunately, the boat was sunk by a massive Kraken, and the entire boat sunk into Vashj'ir. After fighting to survive for days in the harsh underwater conditions, Shannel finally managed to claim some small victories against the forces of the onmipotent evil which seemed to be engulfing the zone. She managed to aid the Alliance Navy in defeating Lady Naz'jar. Currently With the return of Ragnaros, Shannel has allied herself with the Guardians of Hyjal. Luckily, Shannel has not been tasked with defeating Ragnaros directly, but instead does most of the grunt work around Hyjal and the Firelands. This includes the typical reagent-collecting, minion killing, plan-thwarting, recruitment-doing, and so on. Personality Shannel is an impulsive and reckless adventurer, witty, devious, and fun-seeking. Shannel is often quite playful, even sometimes immature to an annoying level, but often shows moments of great wisdom. She usually sits and quietly observes her surroundings, listening in on people's conversations simply out of curiosity. She isn't easily angered, and even when she is she rarely shows it. Despite all this she is still a child at heart, and usually manages to sound or act immature in some way or another. Shannel comes off as aloof and unintelligent, but it's mostly a face she shows the world. She is actually very intelligent, and﻿ sees a lot more than she makes out. She has also recently become a lot more duty-bound, believing that the world cannot survive without dedicated defenders - this is the main reason she joined the Guardians of Hyjal. Trivia - Shann is ambidexterous, and has no gag reflex. - Despite her druidic teachings and racial backgrounds, Shann has no special respect for nature. - 'Shannel' in Darnassian is 'Shan're'.